


Mischief (Not) Managed

by hybryd0



Series: Foursome-verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kittens are life ruiners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief (Not) Managed

Blaine groaned in frustration and shoved his textbook away from him. Across the table his friend and study partner, Kurt Hummel, snorted and pushed the book back towards him. “I’m not going to be the only one working on this, Blaine Anderson. This presentation is worth half our grade.”

“Alright, alright,” Blaine said to appease his friend and pulled the textbook back where he could look at it. It was a well known fact around the campus that Kurt was a perfectionist beyond all other perfectionists. If it couldn’t be done absolutely perfect then it just wasn’t to be done. Blaine knew that before partnering up with his friend, but Kurt’s drive was enough to tire even him out.

Blaine looked down in his lap as George shifted, tiny mouth opening in a huge yawn. He grinned and reached down to scratch under the kitten’s chin, watching as George’s eyes shut as he enjoyed the attention. The kitten got up, turned in a circle, and then curled up again; ready for another nap.

“You get this adorably smitten look on your face whenever one of the kittens is around,” Kurt spoke up from across the table.

“Yeah,” Blaine said. There was no point in try to deny that, they all knew he had a weakness for cute.

Five minutes later he was deep into his research again, not even paying attention to the pitter-patter of feet as Fred ran up and down the hall. Fred was usually the more hyper of the two kittens and was prone to doing things to entertain himself. As long as he wasn’t destroying anything they usually just let him have at it.

It did get his attention when he saw a ball of orange and white jump up onto the table. He looked up and frowned, opening his mouth to scold the kitten when he froze at the sight before him. Fred was sitting in the middle of the table, as he did a lot of the time despite the scolding from Puck about it. What was different about the situation that time was the colorful thing in his mouth, but it wasn’t just any old thing. Fred was sitting there where Kurt could clearly see the big purple vibrator that Puck had purchased (and used on Sebastian) just the night before.

Blaine choked on his squawk of disbelief, jolting out of his chair to reach for the kitten and it’s prize. He could feel how hot his face was and knew he had to be the brightest shade of red ever. Kurt was staring with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, as Fred bolted out of the reach of Blaine’s grasping hands and took off out of the room.

“Fred!” Blaine shouted, but before he could go after the mischievous kitten, Kurt started laughing. They were full belly laughs, the kind that came from deep within and was just wild and uncontrollable. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Oh-Oh my-oh,” Kurt was trying to talk, but couldn’t find the breath in his laughter to get more than two words out. Tears were streaming down his face and it was as red as Blaine’s face albeit for a different reason entirely.

Blaine collapsed back into his chair and buried his head in his arms. “I’m never going to live this down.”


End file.
